Canine
by HellSurvivor
Summary: It had been an accident that led Kari to the young blond. Just turned twenty, she met him between the flickering shine of the strobe lights. A friendship promptly sparks but soon, as her friends begin to mingle in with her night life at K-9, she realizes their pasts are interlaced and far darker then she could have ever imagined. Daikeru
1. The Blond Bartender

Hello. This is my very first fic so I'm just testing, seeing how people respond to the first chapter. I haven't yet written a second chapter but if people like this enough I might. Personally, I loved this chapter. It kinda just came to me. Anyways, I just want to give you fair warning I might just delete this later. Please be nice, it is my first chapter. I'd love some constructive criticism if you've got any. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, the legal drinking age in Japan is 20 but from what I've read and the word of people I know who have visited Japan, as long as you look of age they don't ask for ID, but this is just what people have told me and for the sake of the story I'll believe them for now.

**Summary:** It had been an accident that led Kari to the young blond. Just turned twenty, she met him between the flickering shine of the strobe lights. A friendship promptly sparks but soon, as her friends begin to mingle in with her night life at K-9, she realizes their pasts are interlaced and far darker then she could have ever imagined. Daikeru

**Warnings: **Well, there's mention of alcoholic drinks, skimpy outfits but nothing serious in this chapter. Possibly a few swear words.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Digimon or any of the main character's in this fic so far.

**Pairings:** I'm taking suggestions but it is definitely Daikeru (Daisuke and Takeru).

**Ages: **

**17 **- Takeru

**19** - Cody

**20** - Kari, Daisuke (Davis)

**21** - Ken, Yolie

**22** - Mimi, Izzy

**23** - Tai, Matt (Yamato), Sora

**24** - Joe

**Canine **

**The Blond Bartender **

_by_

**HellSurvivor**

**0o0o0o0o**

The dance floor at K-9 night club was, as usual, packed. Bodies clothed in neon colors and revealing outfits (if the skimpy dresses that were too short at the end and too low at the top and the leather pants with the open shirt could be considered outfits) ground against each other crudely. The strobe lights flashed (blue, red, green, yellow, purple, pink, red, pink, blue) in sync with the pounding of the bass as Pitbull blasted through the enormous speakers lining the stage. And the stage (dear God!), the stage was an airtight collection of bodies squashed against each other, almost in fixed positions as more people then could physically fit 'danced' on the stage (and to think, people waited in lines for hours before the club even opened to get a spot on the stage).

The sour smell of sweat filled the air (hadn't anyone freakin' heard of ventilation, or an air conditioner) as it lingered heavily in the hot, humid conditions of the claustrophobic night club. The scent of alcohol was also present, coming off the intoxicated clubbers in waves as they stumbled about like idiots.

People attempted to talk over the music but Kari knew from experience it was a vain action, she'd screamed herself hoarse one too many times doing the very same thing (she'd learned quick enough that if you wanted to chat K-9 was not the place to do so - it was useless). Who came to clubs to talk anyways, the brunette wondered as she eyed the couple to her right in their mid-thirties. She had nothing against people over 29 coming out to clubs but K-9 was the wrong decision. Maybe they were trying to re-live their twenties (I mean, who wants to get older then twenty-five, right). It was not working if their sour expressions were anything to go by.

Kari delicately supped her Cherry Bomb Margarita. She wasn't a huge drinker (mainly because she was a lightweight) but she knew how to have fun and that was not always soberly. She was seated on one of the few bar stools, leaning back against the refreshingly cool dark counter of the bar as she observed the crowd. She'd hit her twenty-first a few months prior and every since her night-life had sky-rocketed. She glanced over her shoulder, eyeing the bartenders but none of them caught her eye. He hadn't returned.

The main reason she was out nearly every night was not this pumping club, nor it's rocking base which was very easy to groove to. It wasn't the fruity, delicious alcohol (although that was a great bonus and damn her drink was _good_) or the hot, sweaty guys with those flawlessly sculpted abs who were the perfect eye-candy (what! She's a girl for crying out loud and contrary to popular belief, she was no angel). Nope. While all these things were lucky advantages, none of these things were the reason she spent her nights at this club dancing, drinking and laughing without her usual group of friends until her brother called her demanding why she wasn't home by three am and if she needed a lift.

No siree. It was the blond bartender with those deep cerulean eyes, smooth, heartfelt smile and soft, soothing voice as he took her order.

"Kari." A faint voice whispered and the brunette was startled out of her muse. She smiled and turned in her chair, her pink skirt twisting uncomfortable beneath her as she did so but she ignored it in favor of looking into those wide, sky blue eyes.

"Teeks!" She greeted back with a bright grin. The blond blushed, adverting his eyes down at the intensity of her beam and sent her back a small, warm smile. "I was waiting for you. I thought you weren't going to show!"

"'Course I was. I have work tonight." He answered, his voice so soft she wondered how he could even be heard over the hordes of people. "I-"

"Excuse me!" An arrogant voice called as a dark haired male leaned against the counter opposite her, smirking. Sending her an apologetic smile, Takeru turned to take the guys order, head down but actions smooth and precise as he expertly made the guys drink without fault, handing him the colorful artwork in a tall glass, two cherries sitting atop the creamy margarita. Kari didn't recognize the drink, but it looked worth a try in the future. After passing the guy's change back to him, the blond returned.

"What time you off, Teeks?" Kari questioned as she eyed the silver name tag pinned to his dark uniform. The name read 'James'. The Bearer of Light smiled. She had the privlage of knowing his real name, curtsy of the shy blond.

"Not 'till around four. Don't wait for me." He watched her with serious eyes, narrowed as he tried to gauge her reaction. Kari just smiled.

"I won't, I won't... I would-" Tk opened his mouth to protest but Kari quickly continued. "-But I have class tomorrow. I have to get up 'round six."

"You shouldn't stay long then!" Tk fretted, flicking his cell open to check the time. "It's nearly twelve Kari. You should go home!"

Kari only grinned at the blond boy. "I will. I will. Relax!" He was about to reply when once again he was called away. She watched as he made the drink, his motions fluid and exact as he elaborately made the drink, making sure it was correct down to the bend of the straw and placement of the lemon slice. He didn't return for another twenty minutes, caught up in the rush of the crowd as he and the other bartenders tried to make six drinks simultaneously for the impatient onslaught of clubbers.

When he returned, he was frowning. "You should really go, Kari. It looks like it'll be a busy night anyways."

"What!" She mocked exclaimed. "Do you not like my outfit? I chose it just for you!" She gracefully rose, her short chocolate brown hair swaying as it tickled her rosy cheeks. Her beautiful, flawless features had a light dusting of makeup, not that she even needed it. She was clad in a short pink plaid skirt and a short sleeved, frilly white button up blouse. Around her wrists were about ten metal pink and black bangles that jingled whenever she moved. Around her neck was the Crest of Light handing on a golden chain (a gift from her brother) and two silver studs were in her pierced ears. She gave him a little twirl, her feet, booted in pink velvet ankle-boots that clacked against the ground.

Takeru blushed a cute rosy red, pulling his sleeves over his hands in a nervous manner and hanging his head. Kari caught his eye as she sat back down and winked. A giggle burst forth as his blush deepened and he hastily turned his back on her to serve another customer.

After another thirty minutes of listening to Tk worry about her (and of course having the joy of turing him that adorable red a few more times as she teased him), she relented. She stood to her feet in a flourish, pushing the stool back and planting her palms on the cool counter. "Well, Teeks, you've finally won. I'm off. I won't be by tomorrow 'cause I've got a night module but I'll see you on wednesday, yeah?"

The blond nodded his agreement. "I start around eleven on wednesday and end about five."

Grabbing her purse, Kari leaned over the counter to give the boy a small kiss on the cheek, ruffling his blond locks of hair affectionately. "You be safe!" She ordered.

Once again heat rose to his cheeks, making Kari beam. "I will. And you too!"

"I don't think I'm the one who needs worrying about!" Kari teased before turning to leave. "Oh, Teeks!" She exclaimed, racing around in a swirl, her skirt flapping up as she did so. "My friends have been curious as to the whereabouts I keep disappearing to and why the alcohol at our local bars is no longer good enough - It has nothing on your drinks. I don't see why they don't get that." She paused, trying to recapture her train of thought. "Oh yeah! Mind if I bring them by? I'm sure they'd adore you!"

Tk looked up to her from beneath his golden bangs, blue eyes darting side to side nervously. "Um. S-sure. It's a free world, you can bring anyone you like."

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't mind. Well, see you soon!" She waved one manicured hand to him as she stalked out of the club, heels clicking and bangles jingling as she pushed her way through the horde of dancers. Once she made it out the door, she reveled in the cold but oh-so-fresh air. Maybe a bit too cold, she decided as she hailed a blinding yellow taxi down, regretting not bringing a jacket.

The car pulled up at the side of the road and she rushed inside, smiling charmingly to the driver as she gave him her address. She found herself almost dozing. Tk was right, she decided. She should have left an hour ago. She was exhausted!

**0o0o0o0o**

Short, I know. Like I said, I just want to see people's reactions. For all I know people will hate it and I'll end up taking it down. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter though. I'm not really sure as to the standard of my writing so if anyone wants to tell me I suck feel free, I can take it ^_^ I'll just work harder. Anyways, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.

HellSurvivor


	2. The Lord of Brooding

Okay. So I wrote the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. I kinda liked this chapter, but it was a bit of a filler. I'm sure at this early on in the story, that isn't great, but I couldn't make the second chapter where everyone meets Teeks, ya'know... Anyways, I've added Willis to the story. I like him and I think he and Kari make a cute couple. He's about 19-20 years old, by the way. Anyways, I don't know how long the next chapter will take, and I warn you now I do know (THINK) I made tense mistakes on the last section of this chapter. I confused myself, though, and then couldn't fix it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** It had been an accident that led Kari to the young blond. Just turned twenty, she met him between the flickering shine of the strobe lights. A friendship promptly sparks but soon, as her friends begin to mingle in with her night life at K-9, she realizes their pasts are interlaced and far darker then she could have ever imagined. Daikeru

**Warnings: **Well, just really some swearing, flirting and hinting towards a boyxboy relationship... And a possible craving for a toaster strudel.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Digimon or any of the main character's in this fic so far. Except maybe the teachers, but they're not important (and if I'm honest, I based them off _my _teachers).

**Pairings:** I'm taking suggestions but it is definitely Daikeru (Daisuke and Takeru). After this chapter, I feel I kind of hinted towards WillisxKari but I'd be glad to take your opinions on this pairing. YoleixKen is probable. Who should Sora go with? I like her with both Matt and Tai, if I'm honest. And Mimi! She's cute with Matt and Joe. Ohhh! So confusing. Opinions, please! :D

**Also, to RAGA and TKViedarts, I thank you very much for your kind reviews. I really appreciate them and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thanks! **

**Canine**

**The Lord of Brooding**

_by_

**HellSurvivor**

"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things which give value to survival."  
― C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves

DiGiDiGiDiGiDiGi

When Kari woke, it was to the overly sugary smell of Toaster Strudel's. It was her roommates favorite and Yolei ate them every morning; Religiously. Kari sometimes had to wonder how the girl remained so pick-thin, her eating habit's were the worst. She lived off sweet snacks, however, she'd never be as bad as Davis. He was a food monster.

'I guess leader's are always food hordes; Tai was the same.' Kari mused as she shoved her blanket's off, letting them pool around her waist as she sat up. For a few groggy minutes she just slumped, stuck between contemplating how tired she was and wondering how she could even get her sluggish mind to think at all.

It didn't take long to speed through a quick shower and get dressed. She wasn't overly interested in putting make-up on and fumbling with her hair for hours. She liked to look natural. She made her way down the hall in a red skirt over black leggings and a soft pink sweater.

She found Yolei as expected, drooling over the toaster in anticipation of the baking goods. "Morning."

"Eyyy!" The purple-haired girl screeched, swirling around. "Kari! Don't _do _that!" Her friend, and roommate was dressed in an off the shoulder blue silk shirt and a pair of low hanging 3/4 length black pants. She'd long ago swapped her big, circular glasses for a pair of slim, rectangular ones.

"Sorry." Kari threw out, but she was smiling and Yolie knew she didn't mean it so she huffed and turned back to her waiting. "You know, the grass won't grow while you watch it."

"I don't care. I'm absolutely starving! And you must be too. I didn't hear you get in until around one, at the very earliest!" The toaster popped, sending the tart flying. Yolie hastily grabbed it, flinging it onto her plate and sucking her smarting fingers after touching the piping hot pastry.

"I'm just gonna have some cereal. I'm in the mood for cheerios."

Yolei turned, taking a large bite out of her breakfast, red jelly oozing out and looked her up and down. "What's keeping you out so late anyways. Has a certain boy caught your attention and you don't wanna share. Is he cute?"

Kari blushed, slugging her friendly lightly as she passed to grab a bowl. "It's not like that."

"That's what you say _now_."

"I mean it! He's just a friend. He's a good bit younger than me, anyways."

"O~oh. Going after the younger lads! Kari you dog!" Yolie wiggled her eyebrows, grinning.

The brunette glared, but there was no anger in it, just amusement and irritation. "He's like a little brother to me, by now. Thinking of him like that is just gross." Kari told her as she poured her milk, taking a large spoonful of the crunchy cereal.

"Whatever. When do I get to meet this mystery man - or should I say boy?"

"Hmm. Well, I told him I'd be stopping by Wednesday." Kari answered, leaning against the counter.

"Wednesday? I'm free then."

"Okay. Well, dress for a night out, then."

"A night out?" Yolei echoed. "Where are we going?"

"K-9."

"K-9! You serious! I tried to get in once with Ken and Davis, and they turned us down at the door 'cause they were too full!"

Kari hurrummed, shoulders hunching in a shrug. "I know the guy at the door. My friend got me access, told the bouncer to let me in."

"I am so in!" Yolei announced. "But maybe we should wait 'till Saturday or Friday and see if the others want to tag along. I know Sora and Mimi have been dying for the chance to get in."

"Sure." Kari agreed.

"Now, girly, we need to get a move on if we're ever going to make it to class! Come on! It's nearly six!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

MoNMoNMoNMoN

Kari didn't see Yolie again until her Art class. She wasn't exceptional at art by any means but she loved photography and Yolie really liked design, so they decided to take art together and also do separate photo and fashion classes. This is also where she met up with Willis, a transfer student who they knew during their exploits involving the Digital World.

"Hey girls." Willis was a smooth-talking, easy smile kinda guy. His american roots attracted a lot of attention, but his exotic looks were what caused the girls to swarm like gnats to vinegar. Sometimes, Kari could still feel the warmth on her cheek from where he daringly pecked her all those years ago.

"Hey!" Yolei answered. "How's it goin', hot-stuff?" And she wasn't above flirting with Willis in spite of her boyfriend, Ken.

"Nothin' new, sweet-cheeks. I see you're as lovely as always." The blond teased back as he pulled out a chair next to the surprisingly lewd purple headed girl. "As is the gorgeous brunette across from you."

"Nice to see you too, Will." Kari retorted, grinning.

"So, what's the gossip? Who's breaking who's heart and what happened last week at that soccer game with Davis?" The first week of this class, Willis was dying from the girly-ness, as he dubbed it, of their conversations. A fortnight later, he was dying for the latest news.

"Well, I've heard Mindy just slept with James when she's dating Brad, and Brad walked in half-way through."

"No!" Kari interrupted her roommate. "She was sleeping with Jamie!"

"Jamie; Head cheerleader Jamie?" Willis gasped.

"Yep. I saw Liz at the bus stop and she told me everything. Apparently Brad showed up at her dorm at like, four in the morning in tears and spilled everything."

"She always did seem a bit on the bi side." Yolei mused.

"And with Davis?" Willis urged.

"Oh!" Yolei swung around to face him. "He socked a guy - I think Noah, was his name - for groping and trying to kiss one of the girls on their team when she didn't want it. The guy tackled her in the game and was fucking humping her on the ground. Davis yanked him off and just started pummeling the guy. The dude deserved it, but then a few of his buddies attacked Davis and then of course our team wouldn't stand for a unfair fight, so a couple of them joined in too and it was an all-out brawl. It's hilarious now, but the referee gave Davis and the other guy a red card and postponed the game. They're going at it again next week, but those two can't play. Davis is brooding."

"Like, if brooding was a game, Davis would be kicking ass as the number one moper." Kari said, snatching a bottle of glue off a kid passing by.

"Wow. Wish I was there. I would of had his back all the way." Willis told them, aqua eyes unbelievably honest.

"I know you would have." Kari whispered, wondering if it was possible to get any more lost in a persons eyes. "Davis needs more friends like you. Since Taichi and Matt are gone, there's no one to back him up, really."

"There's Ken!" Yolei put in.

"But with his knee injury, he can't play for a whole another month."

Willis nodded, breaking the ever-lasting eye contact to begin painting on the white canvas he'd grabbed as he'd walked in. Kari blinked for a few, embarrassingly long, seconds, confused, before blushing lightly and also tilted her head to arrange her pictures. Their placement had to complement each other, and the colors had to blend well. Frowning, she shifted a few around experimentally.

"Oh, did you hear? Kari's got a new little boyfriend!" Yolei loudly announced to the whole, suddenly very hushed, class.

Willis choked on his spit. "Wha-what? I-I didn't know that!"

"Yolei!" The rapidly reddening brunette squealed. "I do not!" She yelled in a moment of utter childishness.

"Boyfriend?" Wallis drawled, seeming to regain his composure, if not a bit startled.

"He's not my boyfriend. Yolei just has an impossibly obscene perception of things. He's my friend."

Willis eyed her warily.

"He is!" She insisted. "Like a little brother or something." Kari didn't know why she was trying so hard to make him believe. It just felt wrong for him to think she was dating Takeru.

"And we're going to meet him this weekend. He's gonna get us into K-9."

"You met him at K-9. Kari, he could be dangerous!" Willis scolded.

"It's not like that! Just wait till you meet him. He's really sweet."

"To you, because he wants to get into you pants."

Kari glared, now beginning to get a bit pissed. Who was Willis to question her like this. She knew Takeru, and he most definitely didn't so who was he to tell her what Takeru's intentions were, when she knew for a definite it was not to in any way pursue her. "You have no right to talk about him like that. You don't even know him, and believe it or not, I do! I can take care of myself."

Willis sighed, deflating. "Look, you're right, okay. I didn't mean to be arrogant or anything. I just know what guys are like at clubs."

Kari's anger simmered. "Well, it still doesn't make what you said right."

"Well aren't you two practically dating, and you don't even know it." Yolei butt in, grinning widely.

"Yolei!" They screeched, blushing.

And that's how art goes. Lots of Yolei lewd-ness, rosy cheeks and gossip-talks.

DiGiDiGiDiGiDiGi

Kari's next class was Marketing, a boring, unfortunate addition to her schedule. The godsend light in this outright dull and tedious class was Davis. If it weren't for him, she might have died from boredom a long time ago. On their first day in the class, they learned what marketing was.

Marketing is what you say and how you say it to sell your product and why people should buy it. Marketing is what colored wrapper you place it in and what picture you plaster onto it. Marketing is selling things and selling yourself and Marketing is essential. Or so Ms. Berra says.

Or, her and Davis's impression would be; Marketing is an utterly boring class we must attend because we signed up. Marketing is learning about silly things you don't care about and researching why these people's techniques work and why Cadbury's uses purple wrappers. Marketing is listening to Ms. Berra bitch and snap and whispering harsh remarks behind her back when she stalks away in too-big heals. Marketing is asking her stupid questions and listen as she muses math and Marketing is talking in a posh accent as Ms. Berra ditzes away.

Davis strutted in five minutes late.

"You!" Ms. Berra screeched. "Why are you late!"

Davis froze, then grinned. "Mr. Vacca asked me to drop something off to the front office." He smoothly lied.

"Oh. Well, get to work then." She glared, flouncing back around to her computer.

Davis made his way around to the seat Kari saved for him, slumping in the twirly chair and slamming his thumb against the 'on' button on the Hard drive, then the monitor as Ms. Berra taught them on the first day. Kari could remember Davis leaning over, whispering _"'cause we've never done _that_ before."_

Kari could also remember Davis purposely doing it the other way around the next week when she was hovering behind him, and her having a spazz-attack at the motion before sending him down to the front office where they sighed in frustration, and the principle muttered something about 'that idiotic computer teacher' and 'gonna fire her soon. I will'.

"Hey." She greeted warmly, clicking away at her own monitor.

"'Sup." He answered dejectedly.

Kari eyed him, before saying dryly. "I can see you're still brooding."

"I don't brood!" He growled with no real heat.

"Oh, that's obvious."

"Eh, whatever..."

Kari paused, glancing at his defeated form. Shoulders hunched, frowning and glaring moodily at the screen. "You okay?" She questioned, worrying her bottom lip.

He must have noticed her real worry, because he sat up strait and smiled. "I'm fine. I just didn't deserve to be put off the team for next weeks match. Everyone saw how that asshole was molesting Jenny. He deserved what he got."

"And everyone in this school knows that." Kari assured. It was true. Everyone was looking to Davis as some kind of hero.

"Doesn't get me back on the field."

"Still. Now you have the support of the school."

"Are you two talking! Work!" Ms. Berra yelled from across the room.

Grinning, they both turned back to their screens, trying to stifle their laughter lest Ms. Berra come stalking over.

"We're going to K-9 this weekend. You in?" Kari offered, hoping to boost his mood.

"K-9! We won't get in. Tried and failed."

Kari hesitated. "I've got a friend on the inside. The bouncer's at the door know me. They let me skip the queue and just walk right in."

"Seriously! Kari, I love you!"

"I know."

"So who's the one on the inside?"

"He's a friend. I think you'll like him."

Davis glanced at her cautiously. "Like, _like-like _him?"

"He's your type." Kari answered simply. "But I don't want you going after him. He's young and innocent and doesn't need you coming in and then abruptly leaving."

"Kari." Davis whispered, hurt. Kari could see it in his eyes, so she tried not to look.

"I really care about him, Daisuke, and I know how you are. You say you like them, and you _do_, but it's almost like you grow bored and you leave or sleep with someone else. He means too much to me. Don't go after him."

Davis stared at her, shocked. It wasn't the first time he heard this, but this was Kari. This was one of his best friends telling him no. She had never done that before. She must really be convinced he would like this mystery guy, and it hurt; hurt really deep that she had such little faith in him.

"I'm not like that." He hissed, weakly.

"I'm not trying to upset you, Davis. I'm just asking that you stay away from him in that way. As a friend."

"Sure, Kari." He mumbled.

Kari sighed, knowing she'd made a mistake. She just worried about Tk, a lot. "Daisuke, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just - he's become like a little brother to me, okay. I've never had a little brother before, and I worry about him. He's in an odd situation." She leaned down, forcing him to make eye contact. "Forgive me?"

Davis eyed her, seeming to have a mental debate on whether to do so or not, before grinning slyly. "Buy me a chocolate muffin at lunch, and we're even."

"Deal."

MoNMoNMoNMoN

That is it for now. I hope the next update won't take too long. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing is greatly appreciated. I also love constructive criticism! See you guys later.

HellSurvivor


End file.
